The Most Beautiful Bitter Fruit
by CathyAsHerself
Summary: Arizona Robbins is 17 year old rebeling teenager who is dealing with the consequences of her family falling apart and is dealing with depression and moving to a new town when she meets Callie,a straight A student.


AN1/ **This is my first attempt at is not my first language,so Im sorry for any tryng my give some feedback if you took the time to read this,doesn't matter if its good or ,if I should do Callie's POV next,just please?**

**Anyway,enjoy.**

**AN1/ I forgat to mention this is completely AU,and they are both 17.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ugh" Arizona tought as she pressed the cancel button on her alarm turned on her other side,putting her pillow over her face and really didn't want to get up,especially not today.

This wasn't what Arizona to move to a new town and stay with her aunt for the year,it wasn't exactly the she had no choice,due to her parents being also had to move schools.

Not that Arizona was very into of the time she skipped her classes,and almost droped out once or blonde went to full on pigtails little nerd to a dark,twisted teenager who tried her best not to do what she was suppose to

Most of the time,she succeeded.

It was 6am and the sun was rising,bringing warmth to the blonde made sure she didn't wake anyone as she got aunt had 2 other kids,but the house was huge and her room was in the attic,so it was like she didn't even was got dressed in her usual plaid shirt and grabbed her backpack and left the house in a hurry.

School didn't start for another hour and a half,but she felt like there was one more thing she walked and walked until she reached the end of the little park near her house and hiked up the hill to get to the place she had been calling hers for the past 3 was the roof of an old gardening shed,and it was covered in branches of the trees near by,so no one could see herShe also had a full view over the loved it.

Arizona easily made her way up and sat down,leaning with her back against a had a raging headache and the ghost of her memories didn't help,triggered by the town had been the reason she changed,but that was long ago.

The blonde shook her golden curls to make the images go away and started feeling the base of the wall with her hands until she found the brick she looked for,pulling it the tiny space she took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter,a pale blue,floral lighter,that made her smile.A gift from her brother,and her favorite one.

Holding the cigarette in her mouth and using her hands to light it,she inhaled lungs filled with smoke as she let hear head lean back,closing her world seemed ok for a second.

Slowly exhaling,Arizona managed to relax and watch,fascinated by the smoke that was swirling out of her was deadly in the long term,but oh-so-lovely in the toughts didn't choose this life,and these parents were divorced and her father was away on duty,and she was forced to live with her phoney,douchebag aunt and her family that ignored rest of the stuff,the really bad one,she blocked out for her own good.

But not without gave her all kind of depressions and anxiety,from wich she fell in and out of,turning her into a daredevil that simply rejected anything good for also gave her stuff got so bad she wasn't able to go to sleep at night,they were the only thing that calmed she sticked to them as a last resort,but now it was happenind more and more often.

Finishing her last smoke,she got up and walked about 10 minutes she got very close to the school and noticed a bunch of others teenagers,the sight of ugg boots and pink lipgloss everywhere making her want to die,or at least go back to did caught her attention tough.

"Damn" Arizona was meant the brunette latina girl who was walking on the same side as ,really curvy hips moved rhythmically along with her face was beautiful,her lips were full and her eyes were big,brown and ,her body pretty much made Arizona drool.

She spraked her interest,so she got a little a smug smile,she sayed in a daring tone :

"Hello,pretty eyes."The girl looked at her conflicted.

"Excuse me?I don't even know you"

"No need to get defensive,baby."she continued,her eyes studying the brunette from head to was still in shock at how pretty the other girl was."I was tryng to be friendly,because I have a feeling you and I are in the same class."

The other girl raised one of her eyebrows and laughed,sayng in an ironic tone "Whatever you say,blondy"

" name is ?"

"Callie."

"Aha.A pretty name for a pretty pair of eyes."

"And Im gonna be late"

"We" the blonde remarked as they were entering the looked satisfied as Callie entered the same classroom as her."C'mon,I was kind of being a douchebag earlier"

"Yeah,you were." Callie remarked as she put her books away and sat down at a desk.

"Can I sit next to you?Pretty please?" Arizona pouted a got a little nod of agreement and for a second,in her smile you could see her old it was going to be ok after all.

"So,Callie,is there any chance you and I can be friends?"

"If you stop being so cocky yeah,probably" Arizona couldn't help but to throw her fist in the air as a sign of victory,wich Callie found adorable,but not in a million years whould she have admitted.

"So,you''re new to town,right?

" ,not exactly,I was born in this city,but I haven't lived here since I was 6,and a lot of things change in 11 years."

"Well,welcome."

Arizona felt a slight hesitation in Callie's way of speaking,so she decided to ask the questions instead.

"You?You've been living here all your life?I think I saw your name on one of the diplomas in the lobby."

"Yeah,I've been,pretty to be arrogant,unlike you"here Arizona showed her tongue in a childish gesture,making a little dissapprovement face."But I am a straight A student,and Im pretty much the best here when it comes to biology,math,just science in going to become a doctor" As she sayed those words,she glowed with pride and Arizona couldn't help to feel both admiration and must've felt good knowing what you wanted to do,having it all figured before she got a chance to reply,the bell rang and class started.

As the day went by,Arizona and Callie bonded more and felt an unexplicable connection to the brunette,feeling like she could trust were more similar than they would've wanted to admit,and they made eachother laugh a learnt about Callie's big,Spanish family,about her father's spoiling and the money,and about Callie not letting it get to her also learnt Callie had a male bestfriend,Mark,who was one year older than them and who was out of town for 1 more week.

Callie got a very short summary of Arizona's family and life,the blonde changing the subject everytime she the end of school Arizona felt as she gained a new friend in the latina,tough the attraction for her was still there,getting more intense with every moment.

"What are you doing now?" Arizona asked as they were leaving the school and walking down the same street they came on.

"Going home,getting started with my homework and reading an-"

"Seriously?" the other girl cut her off "On the first day?Callie,you really need to learn to relax and stop being such a control freak"

"Am not" Callie mumled,making Arizona think about how adorable she was the 100th time this day."I just have work to do"

"Callie,listen to me" They both stopped,Arizona taking her hand in hers and looking deep into the others beautiful brown eyes that almost made her lose her words."What about losing control a little,doing something unexpected,rebelling against yourself for even a second?"

"Uhm.." Callie shrugged.

"I meant hang out with me this afternoon,silly" Arizona smiled at how shy the latina was."C'mon" she whispered as she gave her hand a light squeeze.

Callie closed her eyes and thinked for a second,seeming tense as she finally whispered

"Ok,but-"

"Yay!" Arizona exclaimed."I mean,uhm,great" She was embaressed at how excited and giddy she got for such a stupid thing.

"C'mon,Ill take you to my secret spot."Arizona sayed as she lead them both to the had one more little rebellious thing in mind that Callie could do.

AN3/ Thanks for I write from a different POV next?What's going to happen next?: Should I describe or narrate more?Anything would again!


End file.
